Ice Cream Kisses
by Satan Abraham
Summary: There was only one thing that Mikado Ryugamine could think at this very moment - that he would never be able to get the idea of Masaomi Kida being cute out of his head again. Oneshot. Mikida.


Mikado Ryugamine had no idea what he was doing.

Masaomi had texted him, telling him to meet him outside the Russian sushi place, and now that's where he stood, checking his phone constantly. Masaomi would call him if he got caught up in something, right? Mikado thought he would. He glanced around, still not totally used to the huge mass of _people_.

"Mikadoooooo!"

And there he was.

Mikado turned to watch him run, waving wildly, and then Masaomi tackled him, knocking him down and landing on top of him.

"Masaomi - we're going to get stepped on and-"

Masaomi grinned down at him and Mikado felt himself blush a little. They'd been this physically close before, of course, but Masaomi had definitely never smiled at him like that. At least, Mikado didn't _think_ he had.

"Lighten up a little," Masaomi said, patting him on the forehead and standing up. He held out his hand for Mikado, who took it, rolling his eyes. Masaomi didn't let go of his hand when he was up, however, and instead pulled him along, running down a side street. They ended up in a place that Mikado was fairly certain he had never been before.

"Where are we?" he asked. Masaomi smiled brightly at him.

"There's a little ice cream place down here somewhere," Masaomi said. He still hadn't let go of his hand, but little surprised Mikado about Masaomi lately. Or ever, really. "I figured we could go there and get some ice cream and then talk about stuff."

"Like what?" Mikado asked, and Masaomi just looked at him.

"Our feelings," he said, voice completely deadpan. He headed off, dragging Mikado behind him. Mikado stumbled, trying to keep up with Masaomi, who seemed to be going faster with every step. Huh. Maybe he wasn't being totally sarcastic when he said that they were going to talk about their feelings.

It was fairly quiet as they walked (well, stumbled after power-walking best friend) the rest of the way to the ice cream place, at which Masaomi cheerfully ordered one chocolate cone and handed it to Mikado.

"Aren't you having one?" Mikado asked. "And you didn't have to buy mi-"

"We can share, it's fine," Masaomi said. Mikado blinked. Well. Okay. That was unexpected and a little weird, but they were best friends. They could share an ice cream cone. That... wasn't weird or couple-y at all. Nope. Not at all.

"O...kay?" Mikado said, and Masaomi smirked, leaning over to take a lick of the cone. Mikado held it out for him to take at the exact wrong moment and got ice cream all over Masaomi's chin.

"Now you have to kiss it off, you know," Masaomi said. Mikado turned bright red.

"Uh- I don't know if- I-" he stuttered, and Masaomi laughed, wiping it off with the back of his hand and onto his pants.

"Calm down, I was just kidding," he said. Mikado looked at the ground, still a little red. "Unless you want to kiss me?"

Mikado didn't trust himself to open his mouth, so instead he took a lick of the non-Masaomi-chin-imprinted side of the ice cream cone. Masaomi smirked, watching him, and it was sort of freaking Mikado out.

"What?" he asked. Masaomi shook his head slowly.

"Nothing," he said, smirk widening. Mikado fidgeted, taking another lick of the ice cream. Okay, Masaomi was really starting to freak him out now. He tried to ignore him, but after a few more minutes of averting his eyes to the ground and awkwardly licking the ice cream, Mikado couldn't take it anymore. He shoved the cone into Masaomi's hand and stared him straight in the eye.

He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with the hand not holding the ice cream cone. "What's up?" he asked, and you roll your eyes. He's being awkward and cute and woah where did that thought come from.

Mikado found that he couldn't look at Masaomi without blushing now, all because of that stupid though. Masaomi seemed more awkward than usual, too, but that could've just been Mikado's imagination.

"You're so... quiet," Masaomi said, and then he was right there, standing only a few inches away from Mikado, ice cream between them, chocolate running down the side and dripping onto the ground. Mikado looked up at him - really, Masaomi was only a little bit taller than him, an inch or so or maybe not even, but the way Mikado stood, slightly slouching and usually looking at the ground, he seemed a foot taller at least. That annoying thought of Masaomi being cute popped into his head again. No matter how much he tried, Mikado couldn't shake it.

Then the sticky ice cream cone was being pressed into his hand and Masaomi's lips were being pressed against his, and the one thing Mikado could think was that he was never going to get the idea of Masaomi Kida being cute out of his mind again.

* * *

**i haVEN'T WATCHED THIS IN FOREVER BUT YEAH THIS IS FOR EMMA ALSO IT MADE ME WANT TO REWATCH DURARARA! OR MAYBE CONTINUE ON WITHT HE MANGA GOD DAMN I LOVE THESE TWO BUT YEAH BLAME EMMA FOR THIS HORRIBLE THING I'M SORRY HUMANITY I SHOULD STICK TO CRODIRK**


End file.
